Medium Imperial Tank
The Imperial Medium Tanks were a new standard in Imperial tank design during the Second Europan War. Information A vast improvement over the previous models of Imperial tanks, over 12,000 units were constructed during the course of EWII. This success can be attributed to the increase in both armor and firepower over the Imperial light tank. While the design of the Imperial medium tanks sacrificed the mobility of the previous models, this was made up for with a solid balance between armor, firepower, and speed. The medium tank was also easy to adapt and modify, leading to the production of numerous variants across the battlefield and earning it the nickname "Fatherland" by the Imperial soldiers who served alongside it. Valkyria Chronicles 3: Complete Artworks This newer model of Medium Tank was assigned to Calamity Raven. Borgia's financial support allowed for an upgrade to the engine that provided greater horsepower. Valkyria Chronicles 1 stats Medium tank * Body hitpoints: 2300 - 2400 - 2500 * Tread hitpoints: 500 - 550 - 650 * Action points: 300 (all versions) * Body defence: 450 - 500 - 500 (armor-grade steel) * Tread defence: 100 (all versions, armor-grade steel) Main turret Armor piercing rounds: KrM10 Pg10/1/2 (used with the main gun) * Aim: D (all versions) * Range: 1000 (all versions) * vs Pers: 262 - 267 - 272 * vs Armor: 1100 - 1200 - 1200 * Area effect: no * Maximum ammo: infinite * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 1 Mortar rounds: '''KrM10 GmS 10/1/2 (used with the main gun) * '''Aim: B (all versions) * Range: 250 (all versions) * vs Pers: 200 - 240 - 260 * vs Armor: 350 - 360 - 370 * Area effect: yes (blast radius) * Maximum ammo: 2 * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 1 Flamethrower: '''VB pFW 1/3 (note that the VB pFW 2 exists in the game files, but is unused) * '''Aim: B (all versions) * Range: 200 (all versions) * vs Pers: 210 - 400 * vs Armor: 30 (all versions) * Area effect: yes (wide spray) * Maximum ammo: infinite * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 1 Heavy machine gun: Ur pKmkl 204 (there is only 1 version of this weapon) * Aim: B * Range: 350 * vs Pers: 40 * vs Armor: 90 * Area effect: no * Maximum ammo: infinite * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 30 * Field of interception: 90 degrees on the front. Rear turret Machine gun: '''Ur pMG 91/2/3 * '''Aim: D (all versions) * Range: 200 (all versions) * vs Pers: 23 - 24 - 25 * vs Armor: 55 - 60 - 73 * Area effect: no * Maximum ammo: infinite * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 7 * Field of interception: 270 degrees on the rear. Medium tank + ''' (there is only 1 version of this tank) * '''Body hitpoints: 2500 * Tread hitpoints: '''650 * '''Action points: 300 * Body defence: 500 (armor-grade steel) * Tread defence: 100 (armor-grade steel) Main turret Armor piercing rounds: KrM10 Pg 2 (used with the main gun) * Aim: E * Range: 1000 * vs Pers: '''150 * '''vs Armor: 600 * Area effect: no * Maximum ammo: infinite * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 1 Mortar rounds: '''KrM10 GmS 3x (used with the main gun) * '''Aim: B * Range: 750 * vs Pers: 260 * vs Armor: 370 * Area effect: yes (blast radius) * Maximum ammo: 2 * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 1 Rear turret Machine gun: '''Ur pMG 9x1 * '''Aim: D * Range: 1000 * vs Pers: 12 * vs Armor: 73 * Area effect: no * Maximum ammo: infinite * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 7 * Field of interception: 270 degrees on the rear. Valkyria Chronicles 4 ''Stats * '''Body hitpoints:' 1450 - 1550 - 2000 - 2900 * Action points: 300 (all versions) * Body defence: 425 - 450 - 525 (armor-grade steel) Main turret Armor piercing rounds: KrM10 Pg11/2/3/6 (used with the main gun) * Aim: D (all versions) * Range: 1000 (all versions) * vs Pers: 180 - 200 - 200 - 260 * vs Armor: 1050 - 1100 - 1150 - 1600 * Area effect: no * Maximum ammo: 2 * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 1 Mortar rounds: '''KrM10 GmS 11/2/3/6 (used with the main gun) * '''Aim: C (all versions) * Range: 250 (all versions) * vs Pers: 220 - 240 - 260 - 340 * vs Armor: 260 - 280 - 300 - 380 * Area effect: yes (blast radius) * Maximum ammo: 2 * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 1 Rear turret Machine gun: '''Ur pMG 92/3/4/7 * '''Aim: D (Ur pMG 92 and 93), C (Ur pMG 94 and 97) * Range: 200 (all versions) * vs Pers: 24 - 28 - 30 - 36 * vs Armor: 55 - 60 - 68 - 77 * Area effect: no * Maximum ammo: infinite * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 7 * Field of interception: 270 degrees on the rear. Trivia *This tank's design is based heavily on the Medium Mark III British interwar tank and Soviet T-28 medium tank, with the differing design features being for artistic purposes rather than being based on other tanks. *These tanks remain relatively unchanged in VCIII and look similar to their VC cousins, but lack the rear firing machine gun, making them much safer to attack from the rear. *Despite having only one machine gun (both glossary and in-game), these tanks actually possess at least 3 machine gun barrels, 1 in the rear, 1 in the turret, and one next to the mortar. *These tanks fill a similar role as the Shamrock in the fact that they can be either cannon/mortar, machine gun, or flamethrower mounted. The machine gun and flamethrower mounted tanks are uncommon, with the machine gun mounted type in particular only appearing inside Citadel Ghirlandaio during the fight with Selvaria. * Unlike other vehicles in Valkyria Chronicles, the Imperial Medium Tank's field of interception fire faces backwards rather than forwards. This can cause difficulties for infantry sneaking up for a close-quarters radiator shot. In reality, only lancers and shocktroopers have enough defence and hp to endure the machine gun fire long enough, except when orders are used. * All of the weapons of the Medium Tank+ do very low damage, but they have a very large range. These tanks only appear in Jann's challenge, the Kloden Expert skirmish, and Fouzen Expert skirmish. * Curiously, in the Valkyria Chronicles III OVA's opening, Calamity Raven is shown to have at least a dozen medium tanks at their disposal, yet in the anime itself, only two were present. Gallery Imperial Medium Tanks.jpg|Color and weapon variations Calamity Raven Medium Tank.png|Calamity Raven's variation Screen Shot 2018-11-18 at 10.47.28 AM.png|Two Calamity Raven Medium Tanks firing on Squad 422's position. Walkure B-M 1A pg.jpg|Medium Imperial Tank 1 (cannon version) Walkure B-M 1B pg.jpg|Medium Imperial Tank 2 (cannon version) Walkure B-M 1C pg.jpg|Medium Imperial Tank 3 (cannon version) Walkure B-M 1A fw.jpg|Medium Imperial Tank 1 (flamethrower version) Walkure B-M 1C HmG.jpg|Medium Imperial Tank 3 (heavy machine gun version) Walkure B-M 1C +.jpg|Medium Imperial Tank + Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles Category:Imperial Tanks